1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to taurine derivatives of substituted phenolic thioethers and more particularly relates to the novel compounds of formula I which are specific 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors and are useful, for example, as anti-inflammatory and anti-allergy agents and in the treatment of diseases mediated by 5-lipoxygenase.
2. Background Information
It is well recognized that arachidonic acid, an essential unsaturated fatty acid, is enzymatically oxygenated to various products, including, prostaglandins, thromboxanes, the 5-, 11-, 12- and 15-hydroxyeicosatetraenoic acids (HETEs, DIHETEs) and hydroperoxyeicosatetraenoic acids (HPETEs) and the leukotrienes, all of which have potent physiological effects. The leukotrienes, which are produced via the 5-lipoxygenase pathway, are the major contributors to the onset of the symptoms of asthma, and mediators for immediate hypersensitivity reactions, inflammation and other allergic responses.
Leukotrienes are found in inflammatory exudates and are involved in the process of cellular invasion during inflammation. The term "leukotrienes" is used as a generic term to describe a class of substances, such as slow-reacting substance (SRS) which is an important mediator in asthma and other hypersensitivity reactions. Immunologically generated SRS is usually referred to as slow-reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A). SRS-A consists of leukotrienes (LT) known as A.sub.4, B.sub.4, C.sub.4, D.sub.4, and E.sub.4. LTC.sub.4 is at least 100 times more potent than histamine in causing long lasting bronchoconstricting effects. The leukotrienes also increase vascular permeability and cause decreased cardiac output and impaired ventricular contraction. LTB.sub.4 may be an important mediator of inflammation in, for example, inflammatory bowel disease.
Chemotaxis is a reaction by which the direction of migration of cells is determined by substances in their environment. It is one of the major processes bringing leukocytes from the blood to an inflammatory site, whether the inflammation is caused by an infectious agent, allergic challenge, or other pro-inflammatory stimuli. LTB.sub.4 is not only chemotactic for neutrophils and monocytes, but is also highly active in stimulating eosinophil locomotion. LTB.sub.4 also stimulates calcium influx and aggregation of polymorphonuclear leukocytes and LTB.sub.4 may, thus, play an important role in mediating both acute and chronic inflammation.
Rheumatoid spondylitis is characterized by an acute neutrophil flareup in the joint which is associated with elevated levels of LTB.sub.4. LTB.sub.4 is also present in gouty effusions; and exposure to urate crystals is known to stimulate LTB.sub.4 production by neutrophils. Accordingly, the 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors of the present invention through inhibition of neutrophil attraction and activation in arthritic joints should reduce the protease and oxidative burden believed responsible for joint destruction in arthritic diseases.
Aspirin and the other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents (NSAIDs) such as indomethacin, ibuprofen, fenoprofen, and the like, inhibit the synthesis of prostaglandins via the cyclooxygenase pathway of arachidonic acid metabolism. These prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors generally exhibit anti-inflammatory, anti-pyretic and analgesic activity, and are widely used in the treatment of arthritis. The non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents can lead to the formation of additional pro-inflammatory derivatives of arachidonic acid produced through the 5-lipoxygenase pathway which play a role in immediate hypersensitivity reactions and also have pronounced inflammatory effects. Administration of the NSAIDs alone can produce allergic reactions including bronchospastic reactivity; skin rashes; syndrome of abdominal pain, fever, chills, nausea and vomiting; and anaphylaxis. For this reason, aspirin and the other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents (NSAIDs) are generally contraindicated for patients suffering from asthma or who have previously exhibited allergic sensitivity to aspirin or other NSAIDs. Co-administration of the 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors of this invention with cyclooxygenase inhibitors may mitigate the untoward side effects of the latter and allow the increased advantageous use of such cyclooxygenase inhibitors.
Prior to the recognition of the significance of the 5-lipoxygenase pathway of arachidonic acid metabolism in allergic reactions and inflammation, the search for effective therapeutic agents was based primarily on those agents which treated the symptoms of allergy and inflammation. There has since been effort to develop new drugs which selectively block the formation of the mediators of these conditions, and the present invention provides new chemical entities which are inhibitors of the 5-lipoxygenase pathway and are useful in the treatment of asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, and other allergic, hypersensitivity, and inflammatory conditions.
See Bengt Samuesson, "Leukotrienes: Mediators of Immediate Hypersensitivity Reactions and Inflammation", Science, Vol. 220, pp. 568-575 (May 1983); Michael K. Bach, "Inhibitors of Leukotriene Synthesis and Action", The Leukotrienea, Chemistry and Biology, pp 163-194 (Academic Press, Inc., 1984); C. W. Lee et al., "Human Biology and Immunoreactivity of Leukotrienes", Advances in Inflammation Research, Volume 6, pp 219-225 (Raven Press, New York 1984); Editorial, "Leukotrienes and other Lipoxygenase Products in the Pathogenesis and Therapy of Psoriasis and Dermatoses" Arch Dermatol, Vol. 119, pp 541-547 (July, 1983); Robert A. Lewis et al., "A Review of Recent Contributions on Biologically active Products of Arachidonate Conversion" Int. J. Immunopharmac., Vol. 4, No. 2, pp 85-90 (1982); Michael K. Bach, Biochemical Pharmacology, Vol. 23, No. 4, pp 515-521 (1984); and E. L. Becker, Chemotactic Factors of Inflammation, pp 223-225 (Elsevier Science Publishers V. B., Amsterdam, 1983); P. Sharon, and W. F. Stenson, Gastroenterology, Vol. 84, 454 (1984); and Musch, M. W. et al., Science, Vol. 217, 1255 (1982).
The present invention provides compounds which block the 5-lipoxygenase metabolic pathway and, therefore, block the formation of the leukotrienes responsible for allergy and inflammation, and represent therapeutic agents which are useful in the treatment of allergic and hypersensitivity reactions and inflammation, alone, or also may be utilized in combination with other lipoxygenase inhibitors or with cyclooxygenase inhibitors such as the non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents.
Various thioether compounds have been described previously. For example, European Patent Application publication No. 0131221 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## in which Ar is phenyl or phenyl substituted by one to three substituents selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkanoyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, nitro, amino, or halogen. Q is oxygen, sulfur or an NH group; A is straight or branched chain C.sub.2-8 alkylene which may be substituted by hydroxy or interrupted by an ethenylene or an ethinylene group; R is hydrogen or straight or branched alkyl, optionally substituted by alkoxy, hydroxyl, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, or, if desired, substituted carbamoyl or amino groups; and n is 0, 1 or 2. The disclosed compounds are indicated to have anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic properties through inhibition of undefined anaphylactic and anaphylactoid reactions, although no test data are provided. The preferred compounds are stated to be those in which Q represents oxygen and n is 0 without mention of any preference among the numerous possible substituents for R or substituted phenyl as Ar. In contrast to the invention disclosed in the foregoing publication, the compounds of the present invention all have a sulfur atom at the position corresponding to Q as well as having di(tertiary)-alkyl or diphenyl groups as substituents on the phenol moiety corresponding to the substituted Ar group in the above publication which, as described therein, may or may not comprise a phenol. The compounds of the present invention also have an alkyanoylaminoethanesulfonic acid substituent corresponding to the R group in the above publication. Moreover, it is noted that the compounds of the present invention have been found to possess specificity for the inhibition of 5-lipoxygenase which is an important distinctive property not attributed to the compounds in the foregoing publication. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the compounds of formula I of this invention, including their surprising specific 5-lipoxygenase inhibitory properties, are, therefore, not specifically described in the aforementioned EPA publication No. 0131221.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,903 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,524 disclose substituted phenolic thioethers of the formula: ##STR3## wherein: R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and independently represent tert -alkyl or phenyl; A represents methylene or methylene substituted by alkyl, dialkyl or hydroxy, provided that when A includes hydroxymethylene, the hydroxymethylene group is not adjacent to a heteroatom; B represents sulfur, sulfoxide, sulfone, oxygen, --NH-- or nitrogen substituted by alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, substituted phenyl or substituted benzyl; C represents methylene or methylene substituted by alkyl; R.sub.3 represents CO.sub.2 H, CO.sub.2 -alkyl, or a tetrazole group; m is 0 or 1, n is 2, 3 or 4 and p is 1, 2 or 3; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The compounds are specific inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase and are useful in the treatment of local and systemic inflammation, allergy and hypersensitivity reactions and other disorders in which agents formed in the 5-lipoxygenase metabolic pathway are involved. In contrast to the invention disclosed in the foregoing patents, the compounds of the present invention all have --C(O)NH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 SO.sub.3 H at the position corresponding to R.sub.3 in the above patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,812, 4,076,841 and 4,078,084 disclose compounds of the formula ##STR4## comprising 2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-phenyl) thio carboxamides. The compounds are indicated to be useful in lowering serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels.
A series of thioethers, useful as, for example, polyfunctional antioxidants for polymers, and biologically active substances, obtained by the nucleophilic addition of thiols, including 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxythiophenol, and hydrogen sulfide to acrylate derivatives have been described. See Medvedev et al., Khimiya; Khimicheskaya Tekhnologiya, Volume 20 , (1977), pp. 568-574. The compounds resulting from the foregoing process have the general formulas RS(CH.sub.2).sub.n X and S(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 X).sub.2 in which R is 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl and X represents, for example, --CXN, NH2, CH(OH)CH.sub.2 Cl, OH, COCl and various carboxy, carboxylate and amide functions. Compounds of formula I according to the present invention or 5-lipoxygenase activity for structurally related compounds are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,803 discloses cholesterol-lowering phenoxyalkanoic acid esters of the formula ##STR5## wherein, when Y is sulfur, X is hydrogen, benzyl, benzyloxy or benzylthio or substituted derivatives thereof; R is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, alkyl or alkoxy, A.sup.1 and A.sup.2 are hydrogen or alkyl and Z is amine or azacyclohydrocarbonyloxy.